


Sex and Candy

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Immobility, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Gabriel kidnap him was a bad idea in the first place, but letting Gabriel kidnap him, undress him, and then hold him down with the power of his brain seemed kind of irresponsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Written for sunspot, for the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html). Edited/Revised for posting. Prompt(s) were "bondage/immobility" and "oral/rimming".

\--

"This is cheating," Sam complains, struggling to move. He manages to get his left wrist to jerk two inches forward, and then it's yanked back tightly, as if tied with an invisible cord. Fully immobilized, he resorts to pouting petulantly.

"You know, something about you expecting _me_ to play fair just highlights your incredible stupidity," Gabriel says, straddling Sam's chest and smirking down at him. He drops a kiss on Sam's chest, licking obscenely at his skin. He pauses and tilts his head up, grinning triumphantly. "It's a good thing I only like you for your looks, Winchester."

Sam's pretty certain that nothing about this is going to end well. Letting Gabriel kidnap him was a bad idea in the first place, but letting Gabriel kidnap him, undress him, and then hold him down with the power of his brain seemed kind of irresponsible in hindsight.

"Seriously, let me up," Sam says, giving Gabriel the puppy-eyes. "Please?"

"Uh, no." Gabriel shakes his head, looking disappointed in Sam's lack of mental activity. A bottle of chocolate sauce materializes in his hand. "I've got you where I want you, and I am damn well going to take advantage before the world ends. Shut up and _enjoy it_ , gigantor."

"I'm not that tall!" Sam protests, biting back a squeal when Gabriel pops the top on the chocolate sauce. Expecting it to be cold, he jerks hard  when the chocolate dribbles over his skin, slick and almost hot. Magically warmed, of course, because Gabriel's a gentleman like that --

The kind of gentleman who smears the warm, gooey chocolate all over Sam's chest, gleefully painting swirls on his skin before he bends forward to lick it off.

And yeah, actually, Sam isn't complaining about that, because if Gabriel wants to lick his chest, little teasing bites interspersed in the longer drags of his tongue, Sam's really okay with that. He also okay with the way Gabriel's whole body gets into it, undulating over Sam and grinding their hips together. Sam likes the way it feels, likes the warmth of Gabriel's hands on his shoulders and the solid, heavy weight of him.

He doesn't like the way Gabriel's still holding him down, though. "Come on," Sam whines, his voice half an octave above where it should be. "Gabriel-- I need to touch you, come on," but Gabriel won't let him up, so Sam's hands are still trapped over his head instead of wrapped around Gabriel's hips where they want to be.

"You're mean," Sam says, grunting when Gabriel's tongue swirls around his nipple, warm and wet. "You're a big meanie," he adds, when Gabriel's fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers.

"You like it," Gabriel says, drizzling chocolate over Sam's navel. He doesn't take off Sam's boxers, just tugs them low on his hips, leaving just enough space for his cock to jut out. It should be embarrassing and not hot at all, except its Gabriel slurping excitedly all over Sam's cock, which is one of his favourite things in the entire universe.

"Mmm,” Gabriel says, and then he sucks Sam's cock into his mouth, hot and wet and perfect.

Sam forgets how to breathe, and then he's gasping, hips straining upwards, trying to get _more_.

"Oh fuck," Sam moans. "Fuck, Gabriel-- let me--" and then he's rendered temporarily incoherent as Gabriel does something physically impossible with his tongue.

Gabriel holds his hips down easily, his mouth stretched obscenely around Sam's cock. He hums contentedly, sucking hard, little jolts of pleasure running through Sam's mind.

"Let me up, let me up," Sam chants in between moans, struggling as hard as he can and getting absolutely nowhere.. "I need to touch you, fuck, please Gabriel -- I need it, I want-- ohfuckyes, like that, just like that--"

Gabriel pulls off before Sam can come, and then he smiles. "I'll let you up, but you have to do what I say, Sam." He has his wicked eyebrows on. "Are you going to do what I say?" He purrs.

"Yes?"

"Good boy."

The invisible ropes holding Sam in place are suddenly gone, and Sam finds himself lunging upwards, trying to get his hands in Gabriel's hair and drag him upwards for a kiss, somehow getting the two of them all tangled up in the process. Gabriel tastes like chocolate and salt and sweat and Sam, and it’s amazing and wonderful. Sam's lips feel bruised and kissing Gabriel is more necessary than breathing, so he whines pathetically when Gabriel pushes him back onto the bed.

"Pull your knees up," Gabriel says, dropping a chaste kiss onto Sam's shoulder.

Sam obeys, because Gabriel obviously has a plan. He always has the best plans.

"Now," Gabriel says, smiling. "Over my shoulders." and he hoists Sam's legs up, shouldering his way in between. Sam doesn't usually like having his legs spread this far, doesn't usually let Gabriel open him up ---

"Oh fuck," Sam says when Gabriel's tongue darts around the base of his cock, licking gently. “Fuck, Gabriel—what’re you…”

But Gabriel isn’t stopping there, he presses Sam’s hips onto the bed and mouths along his balls, warm and wet and it shouldn’t be that good, it really shouldn’t, Sam doesn’t know how to want this---

But it’s Gabriel, and there’s no stopping him, not once he’s gotten something into his mind. Not when he’s already got chocolate smeared over Sam’s skin, not when he’s using his hands to spread Sam wide, his tongue—

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Sam says, because Gabriel’s kissing him, wet slick kisses down his crack, tongue pressing right up against him. “Jesus shit, oh fucking holy hell—“

And then he runs out of words, runs out of air, mouth working silently as Gabriel’s tongue pushes past the tight ring of muscle, pushes all the way _inside of him_.

Sam groans. He's got no control left, muscles turned to liquid. He's making soft, needy noises, his breathing harsh and ragged as his body twists and strains to get more.

Alternating between soft wet kisses and sloppy licks, Gabriel pauses, pulling back despite Sam's pathetic mewl of protest. "Hold on," he says, slurping distractedly at his fingers for a moment. And then he's back, licking around Sam's entrance, pressing one finger inside of him almost gently.

A high-pitched, horribly embarrassing noise escapes from Sam's mouth when Gabriel's fingers brush up against his prostate, something between a scream and a howl. He makes it again when Gabriel gets two fingers into his ass, and then Gabriel starts to fuck him in earnest, fingers and tongue, stars exploding behind Sam's eyelids.

He's completely beyond words, a whining softly from the back of Sam's throat as he writhes shamelessly on the bed. Pleasure rolls through him like a wave, spiking with every carefully timed thrust and drag of Gabriel's tongue.

Sam is so close he can almost taste it, his body begging for more while his mouth tries to form the words. "Please," he manages, voice completely wrecked, cracking like it hasn't for thirteen years. "Please, _Gabriel..._ ” and then he comes hard, come spurting over his chest.

“Awesome,” Gabriel says, sitting back up. He adjusts Sam’s legs, keeps them hooked over his shoulders, leaning forward to drop a quick kiss onto Sam’s mouth. “Brace yourself, Bridget. We’re just getting started.”

“I fucking hate you,” Sam mumbles, arching upward as Gabriel slides all the way into him, easily. “Next time I’m fucking you, okay?”

“Deal,” Gabriel murmurs back, tugging at Sam’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Anything you want, baby, I’ll even give you the rest of the chocolate…”

\--  



End file.
